In search of new dreams
by TheAwesomeGeek
Summary: "You're the one who told the story Sarah. You made it happen." Sarah is thrown out of her house, and as she has nowhere else to go, she searches for the closest thing to a home she has ever had.
1. A long lost memory

A/N: I do not own Labyrinth or anything related to it apart from my own imagination, and my love for it.

Chapter 1: A long lost memory

The ballroom was full of people. Pretty ball gowns, people wearing masks, things Sarah hoped were people wearing masks. All these people, and yet she caught sight of only one. It was just like last time, everything was the same. He hadn't aged a day, four years and he was exactly the same. She walked towards him. _As the world falls down._ She could see his lips form the words, just in time with the music.

The dress she was wearing this time was even prettier than the one she had been wearing the last time. She stopped in front of a mirror to inspect herself. It was the same mirror she had crushed the last time, she realized. She looked good. 4 years had done much for her, she looked grown up now. That was when someone walked up behind her. "Long time, no see." The goblin king put his hand on her shoulder, as he smiled at her reflection in the mirror. Without knowing why, Sarah blushed.

"I didn't see you coming," Sarah said, looking down. The goblin king laughed a soft laugh.

"There are many things you can't see yet Sarah."

_Falling in love._

Sarah gasped for breath as she opened her eyes. What a weird dream… She couldn't say why, but she had a nightmareish feeling after that dream. She hadn't thought about the Labyrinth in such a long time, so why all of a sudden now? "SARAH!" The shrieking voice of her stepmother interrupted her chain of thought. Sarah sighed, picked up the last box from her empty bedroom, and walked down stairs.

"Yes, I know. Time to get going…"


	2. Nowhere to go but home

Chapter 2: Nowhere to go but home

Sarah took a last look at her childhood home, and sighed. There on the porch stood her stepmother, waving enthusiastically, with a fake smile on her face. She really was a wicked stepmother, just like in the stories. She turned away from the house and started walking. She wasn't supposed to think about those stupid fairytales anymore, they were for children, but perhaps it was something with that strange dream she had that made her think about them. Either way, it didn't matter.

What did matter was that her father was away working in another city, and that her stepmother thought she was old enough to move out now. So, just like that, she threw her out, with only two days warning. Of course Sarah didn't have anywhere to go, but it didn't seem like her stepmother cared very much about that.

Sarah was thinking, and didn't realize where her feet were taking her before she looked up and saw the old castle ruin, next to the park where she had played when she was younger. She sighed, looking out over the still lake. "I just want a home," she said. Just for a few seconds after she had said the words it looked like the reflection of the ruin in the water wasn't a ruin at all but a real majestic castle, and an oddly familiar one too. "How strange," Sarah mumbled. She reached out to touch the surface of the lake. And then, she woke up, in a forest.

"Where am I?" Sarah said, sitting up. Her head felt oddly heavy. What had happened? She had reached out towards the odd castle, and then she was here. The castle… The castle behind the goblin city. Could it be? Could she be back? Well, there was only one way of finding out. She got up, and started to walk in no direction in particular. If she really was in the labyrinth, walking in any particular direction wouldn't help much either way.

It was so silent, nothing to be heard apart from a few frogs croaking. At least she didn't hear laughter… That was a relief. It was strange how all these memories came back now, memories that had been suppressed for years, so she wouldn't be called "crazy", "freak", and worse. It was better to keep quiet than to say things people didn't want to hear, she had found out. And because of that, she had stopped talking to her friends from the labyrinth, stopped thinking about Jareth, and it was nothing more than a children's story she told Toby.

It seemed like the forest went on forever. She wanted to give up, but a little voice in her head said: Nothing's as it seems in this place. She smiled as she thought of her old friends, Hoggle mostly. He might be a grumpy coward, but he had been her first friend here, and they couldn't have done it without him. "Sarah!" growled a voice behind her just then. Sarah would've recognized that rumbling deep voice anywhere.  
"Ludo!" She turned around and gave her big fury friend a big hug. "Ludo, where's Hoggle and Sir Didymus?"

The big animal shrugged. "Don't know."

Sarah smiled. "Well, I'm glad to see you anyway. Will you help me out of the forest?"

Ludo nodded. "Follow." And she did.

"So I am really back," she mumbled thoughtfully.

Finally they reached the end of the forest, the goblin city lay just ahead of them. "Ludo?" Sarah turned towards her friend. "Do you think I could live here?"

Ludo nodded vigorously. "Yes. Sarah friend."

Sarah looked around. "But first I have to find Hoggle."

"No, Hoggle bad."

Sarah stared at him. "What? No, Hoggle is my friend!"

Ludo shook his head. "Hoggle Jareth friends." Sarah couldn't believe it. Were Hoggle and Jareth friends? But Jareth was awful to Hoggle, why would they be friends?

"We're going to the castle! Now!" How could he do something like that?!

"OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Sarah was knocking furiously at the door, and had been for about five minutes. At last she heard footsteps shuffling behind the door. Slowly the door opened. A guard stood behind it.

"What d'ya wa…" The guard stopped, and dropped his spear. "Sarah!?" Hoggle said in disbelief as he pulled up the visor on his helmet. Sarah wasn't sure if she wanted to yell at him or hug him.

"Hoggle! What are you doing here? Are you working for the goblin king?" Hoggle looked down, like he was ashamed.

"It wasn't easy, you know, after you left. He didn't go easy on us. We had committed treason after all. It was either to follow his order to the last detail, or…" Hoggle shuddered. "The bog of eternal stench." Sarah sighed, she couldn't blame him for being a coward. She gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry I didn't call, Hoggle. I'm sorry I left you behind."

He stared at her. "So you're not mad at me?" Sarah shook her head.

"No, I'm not. Now, where's Sir Didymus?"


	3. Surprise!

Chapter 3: Surprise!

Jareth had locked him up in the dungeon!? How dared he? The bastard! Sarah was furious. "Sarah," Hoggle said nervously from behind her. "This isn't such a good idea." Sarah didn't listen, as she stormed towards the main hall. She pushed the doors open, and they crashed into the walls on either side. The whole room, filled with mischievous goblins, grew silent. Jareth stared at her, and got up from his throne, eyes full of surprise. "You let him go right now!" Sarah's eyes shone with anger. Jareth's mouth was open.

"Sarah?" was everything he could get out, not knowing he was the third person to say it that day. "Wh… How… What?"

Jareth hadn't seen Sarah since that faithful day. Before it he had often been sitting in her windowsill as an owl, but she had banished him. He had no power over her. Sarah marched towards him. "Let him go!" He had forgotten how pretty she was when she was angry. Quickly he shut his mouth and sat back down in his throne.

"Who?" he asked.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Sir Didimus of course!"

Jareth frowned. "Who?" he repeated.

"My friend! The brave dog!" Sarah wanted to punch his noble face.

"Oh." Jareth raised one eyebrow. "The annoying mongrel? I forgot about him."

Sarah could feel her face getting red. "You locked him up in your dungeon and FORGOT ABOUT HIM?" She would have continued to yell, if Jareth hadn't gotten up again and grabbed her shoulder.

"Very well, I will release him." He waved his hand, and one of the goblins ran away. "So Sarah, what brings you back here?" He was standing very close, and Sarah could feel her heart going faster. She pushed him away, and turned around.

"Why can't you just be nice to people?" She mumbled as she went outside the castle. She had gone back here hoping for a place to stay, but there was no place for her here. She wasn't welcome here. In her hope for a home she had forgot about all the bad things, about how Jareth really was. Sarah felt like someone was watching her, but shook off the feeling.

Someone coughed behind her. Sarah had been sitting outside the castle for some time, thinking. She had been sitting on a hill overlooking the goblin city. The city seemed oddly quiet for being so big. A guard was standing behind her. "The prisoner has been released. The king would like to talk with you in private." Sarah got up, wondering what the goblin king would want with her.

The goblin king sat nonchalantly on his throne, one leg over the arm lean. He looked her up and down, a slight smirk on his face. "Sarah, Sarah, Sarah," The goblin king said, shaking his head. "I never thought I would see you again." Sarah looked down and the king with his smug face.

"What do you want with me?" Sarah asked.

"You banished me Sarah." The goblin king got up while he talked, circling her. "You told me I had no power over you, and you were right. Until now, now you're back. So what are we going to do with you?"


	4. Still no power

Chapter 4: Still no power

Jareth held one hand to his face, as he was staring at Sarah in shock. Sarah was standing a few steps away, her hands visibly shaking with anger. Jareth let his hand drop, showing off the red skin on his cheek. "You… You slapped me," he said, almost in a whisper. No one had ever dared to oppose him before, let alone harm him in any way. As the realization of what had happened was sinking in more, his shock shrunk away for anger. "You slapped me!" He repeated, this time in a shout. Sarah took another step back, and clenched her fists.

"I told you before Jareth," she said, her teeth clenched. She took a deep breath. "You have no power over me." She looked coolly at the furious king, before she left for the second time that day.

Jareth was left standing in the middle of the throne room, his feelings changing rapidly between confusion, rage, and everything in between. For some time he was standing there not doing anything. A few goblins were giggling from somewhere he couldn't see, and the guards standing by the doors to the throne room were trying very hard to keep serious. For some time he was standing there not doing anything. That girl had made a fool of him for the last time, she would pay for this! "Arrest that girl," he growled in a low voice at last.

Sarah was in the goblin city, really getting to see it for the first time. The last time she had been there they didn't have much time for sightseeing. It was actually a rather nice city when you looked at it closely. The houses were small and cozy, even if some of them had perhaps rather strange shapes. Sarah walked through the streets, the goblins around her stopping and staring at her as she walked past, but none of them disturbing her.

She walked until she came to the outskirts of the city, where the house were scarcer and the labyrinth started. She stood there for a while at the start of the labyrinth, lingering, not sure what she would do, before she walked in.


End file.
